The Doctor and Amy
by J. Puddles
Summary: The Doctor and Amy's second meeting. In bed. No idea how they got there... But pleasure ensues.


This is new. Odd… Nice... New.

This thing, feeling, emotion. One cannot describe it but, oh… My body quivers with this feeling. It quivers with him touching me. He does not help at all. He makes it worse, much worse, but also better, I suppose. He's captured me, indeed. He did that the second time I saw him, the first, I'd love to say the first; but that would be simply untrue: a lie. But, wait. He did capture me the first time, but not in this manner. Both times, he captured my imagination, this time, my imagination has turned from innocence to… I'll let you go figure.

Logic and what was once known as reality and real life was thrown out of the window, quite literally - one should add - when he arrived. I won't complain however, it's been fun, exhilarating, magnificent. Fantasy is what we play.

His calloused fingers run rings around my palm and arm. I adore the feeling. He enjoys it, too, because of the goose-bumps which appear rapidly on my arm. The goofy smile and childlike laugh inform me of such. The other hands, both of mine and his, in case you were wondering, are entwined; fingers closed around each other so nothing unwanted could get in. They were wrapped across my stomach, sliding back and forth across my tee shirt. His hands are eager to get underneath the shirt, and touch my breasts and stomach. I refuse both him and I this pleasure.

Things went slowly with us at first. A first kiss occurred three months after 'officially' seeing one another. It was, sweet, a peck on the lips. But since, things got far more indulgent.

With him softly blowing air onto my head I look up.

"Mmm?" I mumble.  
"Nothing. Just…"  
"Just what?"  
"Just. I like this. Us. You and me."

Gently placing a kiss on my ear lobe, I turn my head and delicately place one back on his lips. Just a peck, just to get a reaction.

"Oh… Honey" The growl in his voice slowly becomes eminent.  
"My Love" I mimic his tone.

Releasing my hand from his and taking the other from his calloused fingers running rings across my skin, I shift my weight so I'm on top of him. A struggle of dominance I know will soon ensue, but while the time is right I may as well enrich and pursue my dominance, exploiting his inferiority.

"Hello," startled he, realising that he was at the disadvantage; I had the power.

I lean back on his knees which he had kindly placed up to his chest so I didn't have to support myself as much. Leaning forward I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him. Gently at first, as one can only enjoy such a quickened speed when the other is aware of the actions occurring. We were soon delving into more passionate kissing, tugging on one another's lips, enough to cause a tingle of pain, but not enough to harm. The feeling, like the first time our lips met, well for me anyway, has stayed the same. An explosion of fireworks hitting my stomach making it feel heavy with a burning passion but as light as a feather for similar reasons; our hearts racing together skipping and doubling up on heartbeats; increased breathing from our unspeakable actions; ravenous and animalistic thoughts run riot in my head, with such thoughts being transferred to his through the longing and needing look which have become encompassed in my eyes.

Moving to my right I commenced kissing along his cheek bones, and then slowly onto his chin. Trying to plead without using words, he attempts to force me of his delicate yet strong face, to attach myself to his lips for the present moment, to fulfil his longing desires of tasting the vanilla lip-gloss I always seem to wear, and the pleasure given from my lips and tongue, and occasional use of teeth - as well as minutely appeasing his over-bearing ego of his belief that he's the best in the time system - and in a multitude of areas. I refused to give in. He'd have to wait, I had exploring to do. His chin, having not shaved for a couple of days had acquired stubble. This, although I typically find myself repelled to such things, found myself more excited by this, due to the sensual and heightened feelings that began to emerge in me, with the stubble also engrossing my body in goose-bumps.

His hands were in my hair, tugging, captivating my senses further. Making me feel more powerful, more dominant, more his, more captivated and more determined to make him wait until I'd finished lavishing his face with kisses and make him feel the pleasant yet painful torture of needing something, knowing you have to wait before the delight is achieved by the power of another.

'I could do this forever,' I thought. And I could. I really could.  
His movements did everything to turn me on. His soft breathing on my face, neck and chest, the movement of hands which were somehow omnipresent, and the rise and fall of his chest which quickened and slowed under my control, made me find me irresistible.

Whilst I was kissing his chest and nibbling his skin, he had untangled his hands from my hair and pulled my tee shirt off and forced me to leave his skin alone whilst it went over my head. Throwing my shirt on the floor, as if it were a triumphant achievement worth celebrating he flipped me so I was on my back once again.

'Must it always start like this?' I enquire.  
'No. But today, yes'. He says. His voice wispy.

'Ahh… umm…' I couldn't resist not doing that. I couldn't help it. He made me do it. Kissing my stomach making it gently shudder out of excitement, pleasure and anticipation of what was to soon follow. He headed up to my breasts now, kissing the thin bra material on one breast, massaging the other breast and then swapping after a few seconds. My breasts were already firm, my nipples erect.

'Somebody's a little excited I see me' He said.  
'Me? Don't think so. Or weren't you talking to me. Mirror's over there' I answered sarcastically.  
'Oh. Comedian you are. Let's see how funny this is'. He grinned. Going in for a passionate kiss, full force using his powerful jaw muscles to open my mouth so we could have a quick game of tonsil tennis, he quickly pulled away after our tongues touch for a few seconds.  
With this stunning me, it took me a couple of seconds to figure what was going on.  
'What was tha…' Before I could continue he had picked up my top he had pulled off, ripped it into two, and began tying me to the headboard. '..t for? Hey! That was mine!'  
'My turn. My game.' He said, unclasping my bra. I must admit, after the first time, he had got pretty good at undoing bras.  
'What shall I do with you then?' He said sitting on my stomach.  
'Release me?' I knew that was a pointless thing to say as soon as I had said it. Because tying me up and then letting me going again was right up his street.  
'Aha. No.'

With both of his hands, and me squirming underneath, he held me under my armpits, and slowly dragged his fingertips up and down the sides of my body, occasionally coming onto my breast and stomach to see me writhe under his command.

Shifting his body weight, he positioned himself onto his front and then shuffled down until his head was at my thighs. 'Oh Amelia…'

He began kissing my inner thighs. Something he knew would make me lose control. 'Amelia, Amelia, Amelia. Mmmm… My Amelia. Come for me'.

With my ripped up shirt restraining me, he pulls down my pants, wet. 'Is this for me?' He uttered chuckling to himself. Kissing my right leg as he comes back up again, he makes sure to spend some time at my thighs again, until…

'DOCTOR!' I scream out, pulling myself up as best as I could, although it was a failed attempt.  
'AMY' He shouted back in the same tone as I had done. He pulled me back down so I was lying flat and gently opened my legs. 'Stay still'.

He placed his mouth _down there_ and started to suck. Gently at first, and then with a bit more umph, and then with tongue. I was melting. I was in heaven. 'Ah.. Doc…' I started to moan and then it came down on me. Although it wasn't the full thing, but boy did it strike a nerve. Breathing in deeply I laughed nervously as my heart pounded. And then it stopped.  
'You okay?' He asked sheepishly.  
'Yeah… Fancy going back down?' I responded.  
'Sorry.'  
'It's okay'.

He resumed his previous momentum, and placed one of this hands on my clitoris.

'Oh. My. God.' I thought. This was wholly captivating. His fingers were running rings around _that spot_ and that was pure heaven. Absolutely mind blowing and wonderful. And then his mouth on my body and just everything. This bed was no longer a bed, but rather a magical teleportation thing which could let me be anywhere. I could be anywhere. I could be anyone. My body was beginning to build up tension and I knew it wasn't going to be long until I was released.

'Don't stop' I urged. 'Don't bloody stop'.  
'I won't until I'm ginger'

And then it hit me. His tender kissing and playing and his fingers just made me let go. My ripped up t-shirt nipping into my wrists where I was trying to free myself to make sure I could continue this pleasure. But he kept on going. My body tenderly writhing and twisting with the pleasure, moaning, with both of us uttering in different tones 'we've done it'. And that was without me having to please him.


End file.
